


Never Too Early For Snacks

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "on the road", Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “David, it’s like a half-hour drive. We don’t need snacks.”David and Patrick take their first road trip together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Never Too Early For Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 26: "On the road"

“I’ll take care of the snacks,” David exclaimed, the first time Patrick asked him to go on a vendor trip to Elmdale, a week into their relationship.

“David, it’s like a half-hour drive. We don’t need snacks.” Patrick stated matter-of-factly. Though they’d only known each other a few months, he’d noticed David’s penchant for food of any sort. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Incorrect. What if there’s traffic? What if we get stuck. I’m bringing snacks.” David insisted. 

“Fine. Just nothing too messy, I just cleaned my car.” 

“Want some licorice?” David asked Patrick as soon as they passed the town sign, on their way to Elmdale. 

“We just had breakfast, I’m stuffed.” Patrick had insisted on treating David to breakfast at the Cafe that morning, as a way to get him up and moving for their 10:30 meeting with a vendor. 

“Suit yourself.”

“Want some chips?”

“David, it’s 9 am.” Patrick had only brought a thermos of coffee and a muffin this time as a peace offering for asking David to wake up much earlier than he preferred for a vendor pickup in Elmglen. “Too early.”

“It’s never too early for snacks.”

“I brought you a muffin and coffee. I thought that was a nice breakfast.”

“It was, but I’m still hungry.”


End file.
